Cycle of Beginning and End
by Ravenext
Summary: Beginning and End. A cycle of that never stops. When the land was one, when magic and science was one, he was a scholar. Now he's a child. However, the cycle would never allow its master to be forgotten. The King of the End shall rise again. (AU) (OOC) [FateBreaker] (Ps. prepare for bad writing and cringes) [Discontinued]
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD nor any of the fandoms that will or will not be crossed with this one!

* * *

Title: Cycle of Beginning and End  
Rating: M  
Summary: Beginning and End. A cycle of rebirth. When the land was one, when magic and science was one, he was a scholar. Now a child. However, the cycle would never allow its master to be forgotten. The King of the End shall rise again. (AU) [FateBreaker]

* * *

He felt himself again, after being lost in the void of the In-Between. How long has it been since he died?

Opening his eyes, he felt himself moving his arm (why are they so small?) he tried to look around and yet he was unable to turn his neck (how? Why?) before hearing someone talking.

"Congratulations Ms. Hyoudou, it's a boy!" a female voice it seems. (boy?)

"what are we going to call him dear?" another female voice said.

"Issei… yes, Issei Hyoudou" this time a male voice said

Hyoudou? Who are those? But… Issei… that's his name. but his last wasn't Hyoudou, its-

" _My name is Issei Ena, nice meet you kid"_

Ena… Issei Ena, that's his name, wasn't it? what in existence happened to him?

* * *

" _Remind me again why we're doing this?" said a young man wearing a blindfold, currently looking to his right "You woke me up in the middle of the night, forced me to dress within a minute, and then grab and dragged me away"_

" _Oh come on little brother!" said a woman to his right "You've been stuck in your little library I felt that you became infatuated with it"_

 _Both people are currently walking down a dirt road, if anyone were to see them now they would question the clothing the two are wearing._

 _The young man is wearing a coat used by the Royal Librarian while the woman in his right is wearing a white hood that shadows her face allowing those trying to see her only to see her mouth._

" _Pardon me, sister, I do not, as you say got 'infatuated' with_ _ **my**_ _'little library'!"_

" _As if! I saw what you do in your private room! Really little brother, how naughty of you" she said with a teasing tone_

" _first of all, I've never done anything 'naughty'. Secondly, whatever you're thinking probably means nothing" he said without a care._

" _Haha! Just keeping thinking that little brother" she said before rushing ahead of the long and empty dirt road._

 _Seeing her run, he sighs before following on keeping with her._

* * *

In another dimension both near and far someone else felt his birth. The woman looked up feeling something familiar and yet unknown, after looking up for a while she stopped before moving back to her current enemy.

Paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Highschool DxD and any other Fandom that may or may not be cross with this one!

* * *

'7 years huh?' Issei though as he sits on the swing set. Looking up into the sky he starts to think about the world he is reborn into.

'Humanity… back then, they were as big as any other races, now they're 8 billion big. But, where did the other races go? Even earth itself has changed, the Ley lines are weaker and nature itself is unbalanced. And why can't I find any Code in the world? I kept scanning and yet not one ping of conceptual energy can be found. Did the Codes went extinct?'

'Speaking of Codes' Issei thought while holding his right hand out. Black and white colored energy started to form in his hand and fused becoming one. As a flower's soul was born from the energy.

Creation of life, a power not to be meddled with, even those from his past life not dare to touch anything regarding Life and Death itself. But, with the Code of Life and Code of Death gone, anyone with the knowledge and power can create life and destroy death without consequences.

After placing the small soul into the ground, a flower pops out from the ground and started to radiate light.

Sighing, he took his journal and started to write on it.

* * *

 **It seems even now, nothing is stopping me from creating life. If my hypothesis is correct, it means that the Codes of Life and Death has either ceased to exist or doesn't care about it anymore. Considering the balance and cycle of Life and Death is broken beyond repair I'm guessing it the former as leaving the problem would pretty much cause great pain to the Code itself. Speaking of which, even after 7 years I still haven't found any traces of Codes nor Conceptual Energy in the world, the closest of which are the Divine Energy being generated around the world, even then, the divine energy are 2 to 5 times weaker than back then. Gods are usually not allowed, forbidden even, to interfere in the affairs of the world and yet the power Gods from back then generated are just 2 times weaker than Conceptual Energy.**

 **Either the current generation Divine Entities has weakened over time (which is impossible since their power relies on manipulation of existing Concepts by converting the Conceptual Energy into divine energy which reduces the output) or these 'gods' are descendant of the old ones.**

 **Hypothetically it's the latter, but if it's the former…**

 **Conclusion: Keep on scanning for C-**

* * *

Issei stops as he realized he used the last page of the journal. Writing the title on the book's front cover, it flashes as the words written on to the pages disappears and after it stops flashing, the book became as blank as when it was bought.

* * *

Inside a Giant Library hidden on the moon, a book currently placed on top of a marble pedestal started to shine as words appeared in the book's pages and after a title appeared on its cover it stopped shining and instead floated as it moved into an empty spot in one of the library's bookcase while another book floated into the pedestal.

* * *

Finishing writing in his journal, he stood up and place the journal in his pocket and left the park. What he did not expect was meeting someone from his past life.

"you…" a very familiar voice said to him, turning around, he sees a person he thought he will never meet again.

"Aggh!" the person moaned in pain as she holds her head. Issei quickly rushes to her side and place his hands on her head to heal her from headache, only for her say something that made him froze.

"Issei?" she said with a shocked yet reminiscing tone "how… huh. How long has it been, eh Little brother?" she asks him with a ditzy and caring smile

"…" Issei didn't respond "…" he is still frozen as he felt a familiar soul enveloping his own and covering it like a protective blanket would.

"A lot" Issei finally replied with tears in his eyes "Lots of things, Big Sister"

As he looked up back into the woman face, they both smiled as memories of their past lives merged with them.

"Long time no see Seras!" Issei said happily for the first time, finally founding someone he recognizes and cared for in another life.

Seras, on the other hand, said "its Serafall now, still. Call me Seras, it's nostalgic really"

Brother and Sister, finally reunited, a meeting that goes beyond time.

* * *

 _Issei is doing what he does best. Reading and Writing._

 _He wasn't called the Grand Librarian for nothing, even so, 'some' people still calls him the brightest scholar in the kingdom. Ugh, how… simplistic are they?_

" _ISSEI!" an annoying voice called out to him. Bending his head to the right a bit, he managed to see who called out to him._

 _His sister_

 _Seras Faller Ena, also known as the 'sage' by some people._

' _who in their right mind calls her a sage' Issei though with a silent snort._

" _A lot!" Seras chirps out. "I'm called 'the sage' for a reason remember!"_

" _*sigh* Yes, I do know," Issei said scratching his eyes from the blindfold. "I've been living with you for 14 years, remember?"_

" _Yup! Now come on!" Seras said dragging him away from his desk. "We have a lot of things to do before the festival starts!"_

 _Issei sigh. 'is this my life now?'_

* * *

Serafall, for 7 years has been trying to find something. Ever since that day, she kept getting some kind signal… pinging, if that's the correct term, in her head.

After 4 years of getting headaches from the damn pinging in her head, she asks for a vacation for at least 5 years, the council said that's impossible, but considering she's been doing to the bulk of the load, unlike the other departments, she was allowed.

The other Maous were shocked that the reason why their workload was small is because the old Maous before them had the Leviathan before her to do all their works. And that still applied even after their deaths.

She knew they are crying over the piles of paperwork they must do now since she did **All of theirs** and contrary to popular belief, she didn't feel any remorse and instead feel great satisfaction.

To this very day, she knew they are still cursing her for giving them _their_ real workload. They had it coming.

Returning to the energy ping, after getting the ok for the vacation, she started to scan for the source of the ping, and after 3 years she finally reduces the location to one place.

Kuoh City, Japan.

'Good thing the Gremory Family are the third owner' Serafall thought 'I would hate trying to negotiate with Yasaka (and Lucifer forbid Amaterasu) to grant me access to the city. Especially when I am still considered on vacation'

After walking around, she found where there pinging is coming from, and after rushing to the place, she stopped to find whatever is generating the ping is. Only to find a 7 years old child.

The headache she tried to suppress became even more obvious as excruciating pain attacks her. in a bid to try and stop it she tried to talk to the boy.

"You…" she tried to say more, only to scream as the headache and pain became too much. Knocking her to her knees, she placed her hands on her head to try and stop it. When the boy moves to her and placed his hands on her head, she felt a lock being broken before waves of memories crashed inside her head.

'Codes, Sage, Title, Azaria Kingdom, Reality," and many more foreign yet familiar words flow inside her head.

After it ended, the pain disappears and the headache haunting her also disappears. And the boy…

"Issei?" she asks hoping it was him "How… huh. How long has it been, eh Little brother?" she asks him with a ditzy smile.

* * *

 _She is currently sitting on the most grandiose chair ever made, reading the current news from her ISO Tablet. While waiting for a certain someone to finish cooking her meal, she asked._

" _Oi! How long does it take to make a simple Sandwich?" she screamed to the Kitchen._

" _just wait" a simple and quiet voice replied "it's almost done"_

" _Grrr, no more waiting!" she said angrily "My stomach wants food. NOW!"_

 _After saying that, a plate of the freshly made sandwich is delivered, by a young boy wearing a blindfold. Placing the plate of sandwich onto the small table next to her, he said._

" _Here it is," the boy said with fake enthusiasm "A plate of sandwich, prepared with the finest and delicious ingredients from all side of the Azaria Kingdom"_

" _Finally!" she said while quickly devouring the meal._

 _In 30 seconds she ate everything._

" _Ahhh" she moaned with a delight expression on her face "your cooking is still better as ever before!" as she promptly takes a nap on the chair._

 _The boy sigh before levitating her off the chair and walked (float) her to her room, before placing her on top of the bed and sliding a blanket over her._

" _Good night big sister," he said quietly before leaving the room._

* * *

After finding a bench they both sat on it and started to talk to another.

"7 years… so your rebirth releases a wave of conceptual energy causing my soul to trigger and it started to give me a headache" Serafall said to Issei explaining about her headache.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was trying to scan if there's any code still alive but, since the codes didn't respond, I released the energy wave to at least attract any living Codes. But nothing responded" Issei replied, writing something in his journal.

"hmm?" Serafall hmm-ed as she saw Issei writing in a book. A familiar looking book to be exact.

"really?" Serafall questioned, "hah, still the scholar little brother?"

Issei tried not to pout being asked about that, 'has my rebirth cause me to lose control of my emotions?'

"I have to after all. With how much the world change, I need to re-integrate myself to the new generations"

"You say that like you're an old timer"

"Considering we were alive even before Atlantis and Ancient Babylonian, we are old by comparison"

Issei was surprised that the Azaria kingdom was destroyed, with the kingdom having the biggest Army, Citizens, and Mages and being the biggest there is, he thought it will never fade. But, after researching over hundreds of books telling stories of Kingdoms like Ancient Babylonian, Camelot, and especially Alexander the great, it seems no Kingdom can last more than hundreds of years"

"Speaking of which, little brother. Are you sure you did not detect any Codes?" Seras asked warily "Even if Millions of years has passed, there should at least be some Codes alive"

Issei shakes his head as even he realized something had to happen to them.

"oh well, we will discuss this later. For now, I'm going to visit your parents and home!" Serafall said with determination in her eyes. Before rushing to his house.

"The other way!" Issei yelled rolling his eyes.

* * *

 **(Accessing the Grand Decoda Library)  
(Read "Codes")  
Codes  
Beings who have surpassed and ascended above Divines. Codes are people who can wield or even fully control Concepts of Existence. Concepts like: Life, Death, Space, and Time. Codes are also separated by ranks, Codes existing before the Universe's Conception are named 'Elder Codes' while Codes that exists after it are just 'Codes'**

 **(Read "Azaria Kingdom")  
Azaria Kingdom  
A kingdom that was built even before Ancient Babylonian and Atlantis. Hundreds of years after the dinosaur died and Earth became habitable again. This kingdom was built by a combination of many races which banded together to unite their race as one during the Code War. This kingdom became the biggest during its time. However, just like any Kingdom that ever existed, it did not last.**

 **(Read "Conceptual Energy")  
Conceptual Energy  
Energy generated from Concepts, making it the highest form of Energy there is. This Energy can be used by just about anyone, but with the requirement of having a hole inside your soul, nobody dares to use it, which is why Codes are the only user of this energy.  
It needs to be noted that its energy can be lowered which also reduces its output.  
(Connection Terminated)**


End file.
